hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Heartland
Demon Heartland is episode twenty-nine of season two of Hero: 108, and episode eighty-one overall. Synopsis Twin Masters summon HighRoller, to discuss Twin Masters' demon heart. They explain that it is hidden within a mountain, and if Big Green were to find and destroy their heart, Twin Masters would become vulnerable. Yan Ching, who had been listening in on the converstion, is discovered by Twin Masters. Yan Ching quickly returns to Big Green to tell First Squad about Twin Masters' demon heart. Mystique Sonia, however, does not fully trust Yan Ching at first. Plot Twin Masters tell HighRoller to gaze upon their demon heart, their greatest defense and only weakness. Yan Ching overhears that if their demon heart is destroyed, they are vulnerable. Twin Masters announce that their heart is hidden in a secure chamber on a secret island, but Big Green is growing in power and Twin Masters fear that they will die if they find their heart. Yan Ching accidentally pushes a skull shaped rock onto the floor, alerting Twin Masters, who fire a beam at him. Twin Masters say that "even vermin have ears". HighRoller is ordered to find a new hiding place for Twin Masters' heart. In Big Green, Yan Ching drops in on Mystique Sonia, much to her annoyance. Yan Ching tells her that we was looking for Commander ApeTrully. As he leaves, Mystique Sonia skeptically says that there's something that she doesn't trust about Yan Ching. Yan Ching tells everyone what happened to him. Lin Chung announces that if they strike quickly, they can destroy the Demon heart before Twin Masters can move it. Commander ApeTrully decides to ready a strike force, but Mystique Sonia thinks that it's weird that they're just taking Yan Ching's word on the event. Lin Chung says that he fought by their side in HighRoller's citadel, to which Mystique Sonia retorts that it was to save his own life because he was the one who lead to them being captured by High Roller. Lin Chung says to her that trust is earned, not given and that they must allow Yan Ching the chance to earn their trust. On the island, the Sea Elephant King notices Sammo Whale rising up out of the water and summons his artillery to launch what look like explosive squids at him. This isn't enough to stop first Squad and Red Face Kwan's forces from deploying and approaching the island. The infantry are taking a beating from the Sea Elephants' attacks, but Lin Chung tells him that retreat is not an option and that they must destroy the Demon heart. Jumpy Ghostface and Mighty Ray destroy the Sea Elephants' projectiles while Mystique Sonia uses her tongue to speed towards the island. When Yan Ching tells Lin Chung that there are too many projectiles for him to stop with his bamboo spikes, Lin Chung uses his harmonic energy to create a shield which protects First Squad. unfortunately, this drains a lot of energy out of him. Sammo Whale fires his cannons at the Sea Elephants, allowing First Squad to reach the island. Yan Ching decides to scout ahead and find a way into the fortress. Meanwhile, First Squad continues to defend themselves from the squids (at one point, Mystique Sonia uses her tongue to get one off Mighty Ray's face). Mr. No Hands tries to fight one of the Sea Elephants, but is forced to retreat when he gets a whiff of his breath. Lin Chung tells Red Face Kwan to keep the Sea Elephants off First Squad. Yan Ching informs Lin Chung that the fortress has no doors and that there must be a secret entrance. Jumpy and Mighty Ray will search to the left whereas Mystique Sonia and Yan Ching will search to the right. Mystique Sonia tries to talk her way out of siding with Yan Ching, but Lin Chung announces "For the sake of all of Hidden Kingdom, let us claim victory on this dangerous day!" In their cave, Twin Masters are enraged that First Squad survived the explosion. They announce that from this point on, all their energy and power will have but one goal: The complete and utter destruction of First Squad! Gallery demon heart.jpg|Demon heart demon heartland scene.jpg|Spying Yan Ching spy.jpg demon hertland 2.jpg|Look he's a giraffe now! twin masters.jpg TM and HR.jpg Sonia brushing teeth.jpg Sonia and Yan Ching.jpg Sonia angry.jpg|Sonia angry at Yan Ching Yan Ching and Sonia.jpg|I was not sneaking Sonia suspicious.jpg|Sonia suspicious First Squad reunion.jpg|First Squad reunion Image36.jpg|Demon Heartland Island Demon island beach.jpg|beach Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages lacking images